Never Wanna Let Go
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Jan's in the Hosptial because of those stupid Scorpions, Putzie thinks it's his fault. Lots of Pan fluff!
Putzie was ready to kill the next scorpion he saw. He was sitting in a hospital waiting room worried about Jan. The scorpions had kidnapped all the Pink Ladies. Jan was the only one who got hurt. Putzie had seen her, she was bad.

She had cuts on her face, arms, legs, stomach, and back. She was bruised all over. The scorpions had wanted the T-Birds to forfit the race and they refused, so this is what happened. All the other girls were fine but everyone was here. All the girls had called there parents, Frenchy also called Jan's parents telling them to come.

Putzie cried, he didn't care that all of his friends were sitting there. He was scared. Jan is his girl, he should've protected her. All the T-Birds at seperate times had came over and patted his back. Frenchy was sitting next to him now. She put an arm around him and he laid his head on her shoulder,"I'm scared too." She whispered in his ear.

That only made him cry harder. Tears streamed down his face. He was so worried about her. What if she wasn't ok, she was pretty beat up. He felt so bad, he just wanted to kill all the scorpions, but he also wanted to see Jan.

Frenchy rubbed his arm to try to calm him down. He cried himself to sleep on Frenchy's shoulder. A few minutes after he fell asleep Jan's parents showed up. They all sat in the wating room in silence until a doctor came out telling them they could go back to her room. They all let her parents go first, Frenchy didn't wake Putzie up because they wanted Jan's parents to see her first.

Jan's parents came back to the waiting room, her mom had tears streaming down her face. Frenchy woke Putzie up as Jan's parents were leaving the hospital.

"Putzie," she whispered shaking him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looke at Frenchy and then stood up. "We're allowed to go back now." He started going back to the hospital rooms and Frenchy and the gang followed close behind him.

They found her room and Putzie walked in slowly and quietly. He looked at Jan, she was awake but her head was facing the oppisite directions, she was so beat up. Tears started falling again, she looked really bad. Her head turned around and her face lit up when she saw Putzie there.

"Hey princess," he only ever called her princess when she was tired or sick, this counted. "You feel ok?"

"I'm good," she said as he kissed her head. She scooted over so that he could sit down. He sat down under the blanket and put his arm around her. The rest of the gang walked in. The girls fretted over her and the boys all hugged her, they all felt bad cause it was sorta there faults.

They all sat and talked for a while until one by one the gang started to leave. It was finally just Putzie and Jan. "I love you, you know that right?" Putzie said.

"I know, and I love you too."

"Whoever did this to you is gonna get it." He said getting worked up.

"Putzie,"she said quietly,"don't do anything stupid."

"Ok, I won't do anything." He kissed her head and pulled her closer.

"Putzie, I don't really remember what happened." She looked up at him, expecting an answer.

"The scorpions kidnapped you and the rest of the Pink Ladies because they wanted us to forfit the race and we had said no. So one of those stupid scorpions did this to you."

"Oh, ok." She said not knowing how to respond.

"I should've been there, I feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad," She shifted so she was on her side and could see Putzie's face. She pushed a hair out of his face,"It wasn't your fault."

He stroked her hair,"I never wanna leave you again." He wrapped both his arms around her,"I never wanna let you go."

She kissed his cheek,"Putzie, it wasn't your fault." She could tell it was still bothering him.

"Jan! It was completely my fault! They took you, I should've started looking for you right away!" He was standing up now and pacing,"They hurt you, I didn't stop them! It's all my fault." He kicked the wall. He had never raised his voice to Jan before.

Tears started to form in Jan's eyes, she hated that he thought it was his fault. "Sorry I yelled," he murmured still pacing.

"Come here." She said sitting up in the bed. He came over and sat down next to here. She hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. She droppend her arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "We've both had a bad day, we just need to sleep okay. It'll all be better in the morning."

He wrapped his arms around hef and kissed her head,"I love you so much." He was crying again, he didn't know what else to do.

"I love you too, but please don't cry."

"I'll stop, I promise."

He kissed her head and she hugged his torso. "Night princess," he whispered.

"Night prince,"she whispered back,"I love you."

"I love you too,"he replied.

He rubbed small circles in her back as she drifted off the sleep. He looked at his girl, at last, she was safe in his arms. He loved knowing she would be safe for the rest of the night. He kissed her head again before drifting off to sleep.

 **MysteriousWriter1127, this one was for you! Loved writing this, I might be able to add chapets into it and it won't just be a one shot if you guys liked it enough. Review and let me know if ai should add more chapters.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Jan**


End file.
